12 Days of Christmas
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: 12 Days of Christmas, fun little stories. Goes along to a Harry Potter themed song. May or may not be cannon, depends on what mood I'm in.
1. A Diamond Ring With A Lightning Scar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**I totally kill the romantic mood in this chapter, but it's hilarious and makes me laugh. I hope it does for you as well. ~May**

* * *

12 Days of Christmas- HP Style

**This may or may not be canon, depends on what mood I'm in.**

Chapter 1- Diamond Ring with a Lightning Scar

On the First Day of Christmas my true love gave to me a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

"Hey Ginny," Harry greeted sitting down on the couch next to her, she smiled up at him.

"Hi Harry," Ginny replied lying her head on his shoulder.

"Enjoying Christmas so far?" He asked and she looked up at him with a slightly confused look and smile.

"Yes, quite a lot."

"I have a surprise for you," Harry whispered in her ear, tickling Ginny with his breath as his lips brushed her ear, tantalizingly sweet.

"What is it?" Ginny turned to face him, her own carbon-dioxide passing over his parted lips.

"Maybe two surprises," Harry told her before pressing his lips to her. Ginny responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry's hands came to rest on her hips, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. After a few moments, Harry pulled away.

"If that's the first surprise, I like where this is going," Ginny joked.

"Come outside with me," Harry responded, pulling her up off the couch.

"Alright." Ginny was even more confused than before. They walked out into the fresh snow, leaving footprints wherever they stepped.

"I have something to ask you," Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Go on," Ginny encouraged, not used to seeing this… nervous side of Harry.

"Ginny, I love you so much; I can't even begin to put it into words. Lately I've been thinking quite a bit…" Harry gently took her hands in his and slowly, as he began the next part, sank down onto one knee. "I want to be with you, not just boyfriend/girlfriend, but husband and wife. What I'm trying to ask you Ginny is… Will you marry me?"

Ginny stared at him for a full second. Harry had pulled out a small purple velvet box and was now offering her a modest diamond ring with a beautiful silver band. The inscription reading: The Chosen One's Chosen One.

"Of course I will Harry!" Ginny screamed and threw herself at him; both fell back into the snow kissing passionately. The watching Weasley crowd, plus various girlfriends and wives, let out soft awes. For once, Ron didn't even complain about Harry snogging his sister.


	2. Two Amazing Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**This one is a friendship story. Friends are just awesome. Enjoy! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 2- Two Amazing Friends

On the Second Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

"Hey Harry," Hermione was grinning at him.

"Mate." Ron clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"Hi guys," Harry returned the greeting.

"What are you up to?" Hermione questioned as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

"I'm just thinking." Harry replied, he'd been thinking about Ginny. It was almost Christmas of his sixth year; he was beginning to wish that Ginny and Dean would just hurry and break up already.

"Not so near Christmas Harry! You're ruining the mood," Ron exclaimed; this was a rare moment that Hermione was actually speaking to Ron-him being with Lavender and all.

"Oh, and your constant complaining is not?" Hermione jabbed jokingly.

"Hermione! You wound me!" Ron staggered backwards. Harry began to laugh and Hermione and Ron entered into a teasing argument.

"What are you laughing at?" they said at the same time.

"Stop that!" Hermione and Ron were once again in synch with one another.

"I told you to stop doing that!"

"Ugh!"

"I hate you!"

"You two are amazing, you know that right?" Harry asked swinging his arms around their shoulders.

"Of course." Hermione and Ron glared at each other as they continued to speak together, Harry just laughed and dragged them down the hall with him.


	3. Three French Veela's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**There is French in this one. It's a Bill/Fleur one. If you don't know French just use an online translator. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 3- Three French Veela

On the Third Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

It was Christmas in the Weasley household, no not at the Burrow-though by all means it was Christmas there as well-but at Shell Cottage. A very pregnant Fleur was currently chasing a small blond girl around the house while Bill attended to the Christmas dinner, leftovers from the night before at the Burrow.

"Bill!" Fleur cried out as she nearly fell over from exhaustion.

"Don't do too much amour," Bill whispered lowering her down into the couch.

"'Ow does she 'ave so much energy?" Fleur questioned him, rubbing her lower back gently.

"I guess that would be my faute," Bill laughed slightly at Fleur's puzzled expression. "The Weasley's are known for their surplus of energy."

"Don't I know it." Fleur gave her husband a seductive smile.

"None of that until that bébé is out of your stomach." Bill teased, trying and failing to glare at his wife.

"Alright." Fleur sighed; glad she could rest for a while.

"Victiore, can you fetch your mother a blanket?" Bill called through the house; a small 2 year-old poked her head around the doorframe with an impish grin.

"Of course Papa." Victiore replied before running for the closet which held extra blankets and things.

After a few moments a muffled cry came from the general direction of the closet. Bill walked to the sound to find Victiore poking her blond head out of the top of a fallen blanket; she looked extremely like a dollop of whipped cream. Bill let out a loud barking laugh before scooping up his daughter and carrying her into Fleur who grinned at the sight.

"Ah, my beautiful, fouetté crème fille." Fleur whispered in French; Bill settled down on the couch making an adorable picture if one were to have a Kodak muggle camera on them at the time.

"My two French Veela," Bill whispered pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads.

"Three," Fleur corrected patting her large baby bump.

"My three French Veela," Bill amended pressing a kiss to Fleur's stomach as well. This was surely a Christmas to remember.


	4. Four Prank Idea's

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**Just a small reminder- These stories are not strictly canon nor do they go in any order. I write what I feel best suits the chapter. If you don't like the pairing, oh well. I will only be updating one chapter a day now, yesterday got 3 because I was 3 days behind. I'm caught up today. If you read it maybe you'll end up liking it (the pairing I mean).**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I won't be replying to them in this story but just know I read all of them and I love them. Keep the reviews coming! Merry Christmas! ~May**

Chapter 4- Four Prank Ideas

On the Fourth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

"It's almost Christmas Georgie, what are we going to do for our annual Christmas Pranks?" Fred asked as he leaned back in the wooden chair.

"Well Freddie, how about we choose a couple of targets this year?" George suggested once again. He'd been suggesting the same idea for the last seven Christmas', at least, from what Fred could recall.

"Think of something original Gred," Fred growled just as Hermione walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked going to get herself a glass of water.

"Prank ideas," Fred stated without thinking, he'd been doing it a lot around her lately.

"Oh?" Hermione raised her eyebrow raising the glass to her lips. Fred's mind began to wander, but George's slap to the back of the head brought him back.

"Think you have any good ideas Granger?"

"How about jinxed mistletoe?" she suggested casually, sipping her water.

Fred's chair suddenly slammed down on the floor with a loud bang, "Merlin Hermione, you're brilliant!" Fred stood up and ran to give her a hug. George rose his eyebrow watching as Hermione gradually turned redder alongside Fred.

"Thanks," She mumbled turning back to the sink to fill the small space her swallow had taken away; Hermione was extremely embarrassed and just needed something to do.

"What else do you got up in your smart little noggin?" George questioned getting up to join his twin, each of them towering over her. She squeaked in response.

"Spiked eggnog? Turn others hair a different color?"

"I think she's on a roll Forge," George grinned mischievously over at Fred who was watching Hermione in awe.

"Charm the boys to make it look as if they're wearing no clothing except for boxers?" Hermione's tongue spit out before she could stop herself.

"Well Gred, if she can just spit out one more I think we'll be done for the season," Fred gave her an encouraging smile and she thought for a moment.

"Have confetti explode from someone's mouth whenever they wish someone Merry Christmas?"

"Would you look at that Forge."

"Yeah Gred, our little Hermione is more mischievous than she lets on."

"I guess we best be getting on with planning these amazing pranks," George clapped a hand on Fred's shoulder before turning to leave the room.

"Thanks Kitten," Fred whispered before planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead and following his twin out of the room.

Later that night, after dinner, the family was gathering around the fire. Fred and Hermione went to walk through the door at the same time. They both tried to back up, only to find themselves pinned there because of the mistletoe George had just planted. Fred glared at his twin who smirked while Hermione began to blush. Ron looked furious at the predicament while Harry secretly wished it had been him and Ginny under the mistletoe.

"Just kiss her Forge!" George called out much to the chagrin of the couple.

"Just remember that this was your idea," Fred growled as he bent down to press his lips to Hermione's quickly.

Just as their lips touched, they both felt a spark ignite and run throughout their bodies. Hermione's hands were suddenly in Fred's hair pulling him more firmly down to her while Fred wrapped one hand around her waist pressing her body to his and the other tangled in her bushy hair. Fred's tongue seeked purchase in Hermione's mouth and she willingly let him explore. After a few minutes the pair broke apart blushing like mad.

"Merry Christmas," Fred whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Hermione returned pressing her lips back to Fred's for a much shorter and sweeter kiss.


	5. Five Golden Snitches

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**Just a small reminder- These stories are not strictly canon nor do they go in any order. I write what I feel best suits the chapter. If you don't like the pairing, oh well. I will only be updating one chapter a day now, yesterday got 3 because I was 3 days behind. I'm caught up today. If you read it maybe you'll end up liking it (the pairing I mean).**

**The reviews are constantly making me smile! Keep them coming! I didn't have much inspiration for this one, but they're just cute little stories so whatever! ~May**

Chapter 5- Five Golden Snitches

On the Fifth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

"To mix up Quidditch, in the spirit of the holiday of course, let's play 5 snitch Quidditch." Harry announced to the gathered Weasley family. All of them turned to face him

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, having never heard of the game; it was in fact a game Harry had just planned out in his mind.

"We release five snitches and play a game of Quidditch. Except there are five seekers and you have to catch all of them. Well, not the same team, but all five have to be caught.

"Did you just make this up?" Hermione asked skeptically as Ginny giggled.

"Come on guys, it's original!" Harry tipped his head back into the couch.

"I'm up for it." Bill volunteered which triggered the rest of the family, the ones that play Quidditch, into joining the game.

* * *

"Of course Harry's team won, Harry's on that team." Ron pointed out once the group was heading back into the house. Everyone had laughed and immensely enjoyed the game, much more than they'd originally thought.

"What are you going to call the game dad?" 15 year-old James called from the back of the crowd.

"Five Golden Snitches." Harry told them, it was the first thing that popped into his head.

"Real original." Fred scoffed, but Harry just let out a loud laugh throwing his arm around Ginny's shoulder's.


	6. Six Cute Grandchildren

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**Just a small reminder- These stories are not strictly canon nor do they go in any order. I write what I feel best suits the chapter. If you don't like the pairing, oh well. I will only be updating one chapter a day now, yesterday got 3 because I was 3 days behind. I'm caught up today. If you read it maybe you'll end up liking it (the pairing I mean).**

**I was actually ahead for this one! I had it written yesterday, now tomorrow's... not so much. :) I hope you like this one! I had a lot of fun writing it. I do have an idea for tomorrow's though so don't freak. jk, you're probably not, I am though. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 6- Six Cute Grandchildren

On the Sixth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Molly's voice came to the 12 adults scattered about the living room. All the couples exchanged a surprised look. Arthur began to stand up to go check on his wife when 5 children tumbled into the room laughing. Everything was solved then.

"Those children!" Molly couldn't even finish her sentence when she came marching into the living room. 5 year old Teddy was sweetly helping 3 year old Victoire up off the floor. Dominique was pushing herself up, butt high in the air. Molly II and Lucy were clutching each other in fear and pulling puppy dog faces up at their grandma. Just then Louis let out a loud:

"Oh!" clapping his hands together. A large smile appeared on Molly's face.

"Just keep them out of the kitchen." She waved a spoon threateningly at her children who laughed and nodded in agreement.

"That was some mighty fine cookie dough." Teddy commented trying to lift Victoire into his arms like he'd seen Bill do several times.

"Teddy!" Harry scolded unsuccessfully hiding his laughter.

"Sorry Harry." Teddy gave him a wide grin and then nearly fell over because he finally managed to get Victoire up onto his hip. Victoire was giggling like mad and had her small arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Zey will end up married for sure." Fleur whispered to her husband who only nodded.

"With how much Teddy is already attached I have no doubt Fleur." Harry smiled kindly at his sister in law and she let out a tinkling laugh.

"The funniest thing about it is the fact that Victoire hasn't developed any of her natural Veela senses yet." Bill commented smiling down at his daughters. There was a small gurgling noise from Louis who was being bounced gently on his mother's knee.

"Blimey, you know what I just thought of?" Ron asked suddenly staring at Louis.

"What?" Hermione looked up confusedly.

"Imagine, a boy Veela. I mean they already have handsome boys at Hogwarts, but Louis is going to be the biggest Heartthrob in Hogwarts history." Ron explained and the room sat in silence for a moment.

"That's going to be brilliant! I'd pay a hundred galleons just to see that." Charlie managed through his laughter.

Teddy, unsure of what was going on attempted to carry Victoire across the room only to fall forward onto Victoire. The small girl immediately began to cry, before Bill or Fleur even had time to react Teddy was picking her up onto his lap.

"Victoire, don't cry. I'm sorry, I just tripped." Teddy told her soothingly. He wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her strongly into his chest. Victoire continued to let out small wails. "Victoire, I love you. I promise not to hurt you again."

"Promise?" Victoire looked up at him with watery eyes, she kept sniffling and nobody could deny that she looked adorable.

"Promise." Teddy whispered pressing a kiss to her cheek and she snuggled into him.

Over on the other side of the room Dominique, Molly II, and Lucy had gotten hold of the crayons and were drawing pictures all over the wrapped presents under the Christmas tree. Molly walked in to find the grandchildren showing random spurts of adorableness which was keeping the adults entertained. A smile grew on her face before she stated on small fact.

"My six cute grandchildren." Then Molly went back to the kitchen where the cookies were just being removed from the oven.


	7. Seven Weasley's Swimming

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**Just a small reminder- These stories are not strictly canon nor do they go in any order. I write what I feel best suits the chapter. If you don't like the pairing, oh well. I will only be updating one chapter a day now, yesterday got 3 because I was 3 days behind. I'm caught up today. If you read it maybe you'll end up liking it (the pairing I mean).**

**Sorry it's out so late. Took me a bit to finish it. Oh well. It's a bit cheesy and a bit messy too. Forgive me! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 7- Seven Weasley's Swimming

On the Seventh Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

"Come on Fleur, the water is waiting!" Bill called out to his wife. It was a Weasley Family reunion and the kids had decided to go to the lake for a day, Percy being the only one unable to make it, saying he had too much work or something along those lines.

"There ez no Grindelows?" Fleur questioned staring at the water as if scared. Harry froze, he'd completely forgotten that Fleur had competed in the Triwizard tournament and backed out of the second challenge because of the small water creatures. It seemed that Fleur had taken on a fear of water.

"There's no Grindelows Fleur." Bill reassured holding his hand out to her. The rest of the kids and their various girlfriends, or boyfriend in Ginny's case, was watching with apprehension.

"Then I will get wet." Fleur admonished before striding over to the water's edge. She paused, looked out a Bill, seemed to consider then dipped the tips of her toes in. "I got wet."

"Fleur!" Bill exclaimed; he trudged through the water to where Fleur was standing. As she realized what he was doing she turned and ran for it. Bill ran after her, he caught her around the waist, swung her up on his shoulder, and then walked back into the lake where he lowered Fleur down into the H2O.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed suddenly getting an idea. He turned towards Hermione who was grinning with Ginny at the adorable sight. Fred quickly scooped up his girlfriend and then ran down the dock with her.

"FRED!" Hermione screamed right in his ear, he winced slightly; Fred reached the end of the dock and launched the both of them into the water creating a large splash.

"Yes love?" Fred questioned as they popped back out of the water.

"I hate you." Hermione mumbled.

"Say it isn't so!" Fred tossed himself back into the water pressing a hand to his heart and acting as if he was dying.

"You are utterly ridiculous." Hermione mumbled before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Come on guys!" Ginny yelled before running into the lake as well. Soon all the Weasley's were running, jumping, swimming, and kissing in the lake. Harry snuck up behind Ginny before grabbing her around the waist; Ron was giving his girlfriend Melinda a piggy back ride; George and Angelina were engaged in a water fight; Bill and Fleur were just standing holding hands; and Charlie was randomly pulling his siblings under the water.

It wasn't everyone, but it was a wonderful family reunion. Those Seven Weasley's Swimming, along with other's made it all the better.


	8. Eight Witches Charming

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**Just a small reminder- These stories are not strictly canon nor do they go in any order. I write what I feel best suits the chapter. If you don't like the pairing, oh well. I will only be updating one chapter a day now, yesterday got 3 because I was 3 days behind. I'm caught up today. If you read it maybe you'll end up liking it (the pairing I mean).**

**To clear up any confusion from the last chapter, yes there was Seven Weasley's, Bill and Fleur are married therefore making Fleur a Weasley.**

**I got this one, it took a while to write. This chapter is longer than usual, it centers around 8 couples from the first war, may or may not be Marauder related. It was fun to write, though some a bit more awkward... Like Bellatrix/Rodolphous. You'll see when you read it. A lot of them are really cheesy and fluffy, but whatever. Tell me what you think!~May**

* * *

Chapter 8- Eight Witches Charming

On the Eighth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

"Hey, uh, James." Lily bowed her head as she walked up to him, her face completely red.

"Hi Lily." He gave her a weird look before patting the couch next to him. "Care to sit down?"

"Oh, I guess so…" Lily sat down on the edge of the couch trying to decide what to do.

"You know you can actually relax right?"

"Sorry." Lily muttered.

"What's the matter?" James sat up and placed a hand gently on her back. Lily began to turn even redder and tried to ignore the fluttering of her heart and stomach.

"There's nothing wrong." Lily whispered.

"Lily." James responded pulling her chin up so her eyes met his. "You're charming you know that?"

"What?" Lily asked confused, not sure whether to laugh or not.

"Your wand, it's sending out random charms." James pointed to the slender piece of wood.

"Oh." Then both were laughing, leaning on each other for support; pink bubbles surrounding them.

* * *

"Hello handsome." Marlene said sidling into the mirror alongside Sirius.

"Thank you darling." Sirius grinned pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Oh you thought I was talking about you?" Marlene pretended to look shocked as she pointed at the mirror. "I was talking about myself; I am far more handsome than you."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Sirius teased tossing an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, you are the pretty one." Marlene jabbed him in the side lightly.

"Real charming milady." Sirius stated blandly making Marlene erupt into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Frank!" Alice exclaimed jumping off the train and straight into Frank's awaiting arms.

"Alice." He breathed into her neck, holding her tight against him.

"You're looking particularly roguish." Alice commented as they walked through the tastefully decorated Platform 9 ¾, dodging the mistletoe that hung at regular intervals.

"Why thank you." Frank joked as he pulled her through a small space.

"Oh so no compliment back?" Alice teased him and Frank turned to face her.

"Feeling selfish today, eh?" He asked wrapping his free hand around her waist.

"Oh yes." Alice whispered impishly before running ahead and leaving him behind in the crowd.

"OI!" Frank yelled after her before breaking into a run himself. Just as he was about to reach her she vanished his clothing, leaving him in only his underwear. He turned reproachful eyes on his girlfriend, his next words sounding extremely dry. "Charming."

"You know it." Alice grinned cheekily before pulling him down to her for a deep kiss that both enjoyed immensely.

* * *

Emmeline's brown curls bobbed around her head as she battled fiercely. Roger Vance was a few feet away from her as he battled his own Death Eater. After a few minutes all seven Death Eaters were on the ground unconscious or dead, hit with a killing curse by one of their own.

"Nice defense work." Emmeline commented as she looked up at Roger.

"Your wand work was amazing as well." Roger complimented as he kicked one of the Death Eater's wands aside.

"Thank you." Emmeline mumbled walking back towards the muggle London Street.

"Hey Emmeline?" Roger called.

"Yeah?" Emmeline turned to find Roger right behind her; in a moment he leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to hers.

"I've always wanted to tell you that I find you charming." Roger whispered before he was gone leaving a very confused Emmeline behind.

* * *

"Hello Mary." Reginold Catermole greeted as he passed Mary in the hallway of the Ministry of Magic.

"Hello Reginold." Mary replied twirling one of her luscious curls around her finger seductively. Reg felt his mouth go distinctly dry as she bit her bottom lip lightly.

"Having a-good week?" He asked trying not to let on that he was extremely nervous.

"It's been entertaining, but the men in my office just aren't the right kind." Mary gave him a calculating look and Reg had no idea whether or not the look was good or bad.

"Well, I hope your holiday picks up. Merry Christmas." Reg said quickly trying to back out of the situation.

"Merry Christmas, Reg." Mary gave him a small smile before hurrying on her way down the hall leaving Reg with a racing heart and a very curious mind. There was one thing Reg couldn't deny, it was the fact that Mary was very charming.

* * *

"Merry Hanukkah Albus." Hiccuped a very drunk Minerva McGonagall. "No, that's not right. Merry New Year's. That's the one."

"Minerva." Albus commented, a smile on his face as he watched her attempt at soberness.

"Albus, do you think I'm lovely?" Minerva asked leaning back dangerously in her chair.

"Of course." Albus commented as he gently conjured pillows incase Minerva was to tip over backwards.

"Good." Then Minerva was asleep, her chair falling forward. This was definitely not one of Minerva's more charming nights.

* * *

"Oh Rodolphous!" Bellatrix called sweetly as she opened the bathroom door.

"Yes Bella-uh." Rodolphous turned to face his wife, his eyes widening and threatening to fall out of his head as he took her in.

"Do you like it?" Bellatrix asked gesturing to the black material. She was wearing a very tight, very revealing lacy midnight nightgown. Rodolphous was having a hard time swallowing.

"Y-yes." He stammered as she walked over to the bed, her hips swinging sexily.

"I was hoping you would." Bellatrix whispered in his ear as she stretched out beside him. Rodolphous pulled her up to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. Bellatrix was charming alright, but in all the wrong ways.

* * *

"Lucius?" A small, scared voice came from Lucius' right side as he sat in the Slytherin Common Room. He turned his head to see a blond woman standing there looking very nervous.

"Yes Narcissa?" Lucius asked standing up to make her feel less awkward.

"I picked you these." Narcissa was holding out a small bundle of daisies.

"Uh- thanks." Lucius mumbled taking the gift. _What was he going to do with flowers?_

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas." Narcissa's voice was so quiet that he barely caught it.

"Merry Christmas Narcissa." Lucius told her slowly, trying out his newly acquired low seductive voice.

"I best be going now." Narcissa squeaked; he could see she was starting to turn red. Narcissa ran off to join her elder sister Bellatrix who was rolling her eyes impatiently. Lucius knew it might never happened, but if he could have a say in his arranged marriage he would request Narcissa.


	9. Nine Couples Dancing

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**Just a small reminder- These stories are not strictly canon nor do they go in any order. I write what I feel best suits the chapter. If you don't like the pairing, oh well. I will only be updating one chapter a day now, yesterday got 3 because I was 3 days behind. I'm caught up today. If you read it maybe you'll end up liking it (the pairing I mean).**

**This chapter was incredibly stupid. Didn't know what to write so ya'll got this. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 9- Nine Couples Dancing

On the Ninth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, NINE COUPLES DANCING, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

It was a Christmas Ball. The first one Albus Potter could ever remember having. His dad would be attending as well as his many cousins, aunts, and uncles. Albus couldn't be more nervous, especially as to whom he would take as his date. Albus was contemplating his date options as he walked the corridors of Hogwarts, currently in his sixth year. He almost missed it when Allison Heart wished him a Merry Christmas.

"What?" Albus asked looking up at her, she smiled slightly.

"Merry Christmas Al." Allison repeated; she had long red hair and bright blue eyes, fairly tall and quite beautiful.

"Merry Christmas." Albus returned, she continued to walk when Albus was suddenly truck with a sudden idea. "Hey Allison!"

"Yes?" Allison turned, there seemed to be a bit of hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

"I'd love to." Allison replied holding back a smile before continuing her way down the hall. Albus felt like skipping but knew it would be a very bad idea.

* * *

Albus escorted his date into the Great Hall which had been arranged in a most festive way, there was mistletoe all over the place, trees flocked with pounds of non-melting snow, and plenty of shining star lights all over the place.

"It's beautiful." Allison breathed as the lights glittered off her sparkly blue ball gown. It was elegant and had beautiful silver snowflakes embroidered all along it.

"Sure is." Albus said looking at her instead of the decorations; she didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh look, there's Lily and Septimus." Allison pointed out and Albus nodded.

"Yeah, for a while I thought he was never going to ask her." He told her as he watched the pointy nosed boy and his sister talked. The odd thing about Septimus was the fact that he looked an awful lot like the portrait of Severus Snape, but he was completely different everywhere else. He then turned toward his date as a slow song picked up. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course." Allison placed her hand gently in his and Albus led her out gently onto the dance floor.

* * *

"So Lily, would you like to-uh- dance?" Septimus gestured to the dance floor where Lily could see Albus swinging Allison Heart around gracefully.

"Sept! I'd love to dance!" Lily placed her hand softly in his snuggling in close to him.

"Great." Septimus seemed to breathe a bit easier and they began to sway back and forth on the dance floor.

* * *

"So, Carnation…" James had no idea what to talk about, he'd been in love with this girl for the past 4 years and he could barely stumble past hello. His hand ran through his hair making it stick up in all directions, even messier than usual.

"Do you want to dance?" Carnation asked him, red hair and hazel eyes glittering in the half-light.

"Yeah!" James suddenly perked up and Carnation dragged him onto the floor.

* * *

"They're all so cute." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, they sort of remind me of us, and my parents." Harry returned the quiet voice as they sat at one of the tables.

"They do, don't they?" Ginny giggled.

"Care to dance love?" Harry asked suddenly standing up.

"You're a bad dancer though." Ginny pointed out.

"Do you not want to be wrapped up in my arms?" Harry gave her a very charming look and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright." She conceded and they walked out onto the floor.

* * *

"Hey Rose, may I have this dance?" Scorpius Malfoy asked walking up to the pretty red head. Ron glared at him and Hermione patted his hand gently.

"I'd love to Scorpius." Rose stood up immediately, her face lighting up fully as they walked out to dance.

"I don't think your dad likes me so much." He commented.

"He'll get over it." Rose replied pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"He's not going to like that." Scorpius murmured.

"Too bad." Rose whispered pulling him closer to her.

* * *

"Look at that Hermione, she kissed him!" Ron exclaimed pointing angrily at his daughter.

"I think it's sweet." She told him a small smile on her face.

"Hermione!" Ron complained.

"Come dance Ron." Hermione told him taking his hand pulling him away from the table.

* * *

"I think it's odd my son is in love with a Weasley." Draco told his wife.

"Our son Draco, our son." Astoria gently reminded him.

"Sorry love." Draco kissed her temple lightly. "Want to join them?"

Draco gestured to the dance hall where Hermione could be seen dragging a grumpy Ron into the crowd.

"Why not?" Astoria stood with her husband and he twirled her around till they reached the crowd.

* * *

"Come on Samantha, just dance with me!" Hugo complained but she merely glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Just one dance?"

"Fine." Samantha agreed, so Hugo and Samantha joined the throng.

* * *

"You look gorgeous." Teddy whispered to Victoire as they twirled in circles all over the dance floor.

"Thank you handsome." Victoire was looking up into his amber eyes.

"I love you so much." He said in her ear.

"I love you too Teddy." Victoire replied before pressing her lips to his gently.


	10. Ten Wizard's Leading

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**Just a small reminder- These stories are not strictly canon nor do they go in any order. I write what I feel best suits the chapter. If you don't like the pairing, oh well. I will only be updating one chapter a day now, yesterday got 3 because I was 3 days behind. I'm caught up today. If you read it maybe you'll end up liking it (the pairing I mean).**

**So this is a founder story. You get to meet the beginnings of some very influential families in the HP series. The Parsel-tongue is italics and can mean whatever you want it to be. It can be an insult or a hint for the future. Whatever you want, that's why there is no translation. I hope you like it, I'm actually thinking of writing a founder story. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 10- Ten Wizards Leading

On the Tenth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, TEN WIZARDS LEADING, NINE COUPLES DANCING, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

"I think we should build the castle this way." Godric said pointing to his own plans for the great school.

"If we put in this chamber it'll add hidden mystery." Salazar argued back, Rowena and Helga shared an annoyed look. "_Hia-sasieth_."

"If the women are building the castle they should at least get a say." Nicolas Flamel put in, Godric and Salazar glared at him in turn.

"I agree with the gentleman right here." Put in the Friar Lawrence.

"You are not putting in a haunt; there are no ghosts at Hogwarts who would even be willing to haunt it. No one is dead!" Helena Ravenclaw had appeared with Rick Barron

"There'll be plenty of ghosts... eventually." Rick mumbled, luckily Helena didn't hear because she'd run to join her mother and Helga.

"We ready to construct this building ladies?" Godric asked wiggling his eyebrows at the three bored witches.

"Whatever." Rowena replied standing and stretching slightly. She then hitched up her skirts and began to move towards the pile of building products.

"Man." Godric mumbled as Helena and Helga passed by him breezily, each of their skirts held high above the ground as well.

"Build this section this way." The men ordered as the women waved their wands and constructed certain sections of the building.

"I think they're all trying too hard to get what they want." Helga mumbled to Rowena as they passed in the corridor.

"I know just how you feel." She whispered back before continuing with her own construction.

"They're really should be a kitchens." Sir Nicholas told Helena who proceeded to glare at him.

"If all you men are so smart why don't you build the castle then?" Helena finally shouted catching everyone's attention.

"Well why not? Salazar and Godric can build their house dormitories while Helga and I build ours." Rowena mustered after her daughter's outburst.

"You are brilliant you know that?" Rick asked Helena, he brushed his lips lightly against her temple as he followed Salazar to his section of the elite academy.

"Thank you!" Helena shouted after him, a wide smile on her face.

With that, the ten wizards (afore-mentioned or not) set off to build the enchanted school; leaving the women behind to deal with their own design. Godric's Team consisted of: Himself, Friar Lawrence, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Nicolas Flamel, and Alfred Dumbledore. While Salazar's Team held: Himself, Rick, Septimus Slytherin, Hyperion Malfoy, and Acturus Black.


	11. Eleven Newspaper Articles

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**Just a small reminder- These stories are not strictly canon nor do they go in any order. I write what I feel best suits the chapter. If you don't like the pairing, oh well. I will only be updating one chapter a day now, yesterday got 3 because I was 3 days behind. I'm caught up today. If you read it maybe you'll end up liking it (the pairing I mean).**

**So sorry this took so long to post. It took forever to write but it was super fun. I liked writing these. Merry Christmas to those over in the East and to those of you who are still anxiously awaiting Christmas in the West- Merry Christmas Adam. If you're wondering what that means let me explain: It's Christmas 'Eve', but Adam was here before Eve. He doesn't get enought credit. This is just a joke, if you take offense I'm sorry, but I'm Christian and I find it utterly hilarious, so whatever floats your boat. Anyway, I guess I'll leave you to enjoy the story. ****~May**

* * *

Chapter 11- Eleven Newspaper Articles

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ELEVEN NEWSPAPER ARTICLES, TEN WIZARDS LEADING, NINE COUPLES DANCING, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

* * *

**_DARK ARTS OR RUMOR?_**

_By Shelby Kuntz_

_Recently it has come to light that a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort is gaining power and followers, dark times are supposedly being pressed up on us. The ministry assures that these rumors are exactly that, rumors. The minister, Robert Lightwood, swears that Lord Voldemort is just a fake name in hopes of striking a bit of fear into the people. Should citizens of the wizarding community be scared? Of course not, none of this even matters._

**_BLACK FAMILY TRAUMA_**

_By Shelby Kuntz_

_As sources announce recently, a great tragedy has struck the most ancient and noble house of the Black family. It was found that Regulus Black, the Black's youngest son was killed by the notorious Death Eaters who are supposed followers of Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black, the eldest son, was reported to have run away from the family several years earlier. Does this mean the end of the Black line?_

**_MURDER IN GODRIC'S HOLLOW_**

_By Shelby Kuntz_

_You-know-who, the notorious cold blooded killer seems to be gone for good. What is the answer behind his sudden disappearance? It can only be linked with the one thing that happened the same night. James and Lily Potter, residents of Godric's Hollow were found dead in their home by Sirius Black, a childhood friend of James and Lily. Their son Harry, the only survivor of the attack, was taken from their home and taken to the muggle world. Where he resides no one but few know and none are willing to talk. After the attack He-who-must-not-be-named was reportedly gone, he is expected to be dead, but many pass rumors that he is only biding his time. Whether or not you-know-who is still alive or not is unknown. This same night, Sirius Black (a supposed Death Eater), was found to have killed one of his childhood friends Peter Pettigrew. It was only a town over from where Pettigrew was said to be living, apparently it was Black who gave over the Potter's location to he-who-must-not-be-named. Whether or not Black did kill the Potter's or not (indirectly of course) is still unknown. Many murders happened tonight, but the wizarding community is quickly changing from the effects this dark time has pressed upon us._

**_HARRY POTTER TO ATTEND HOGWARTS_**

_By Isis Lomona_

_It is widely known that Harry Potter, now supposedly age eleven, will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is unknown if this year is the year he will start Hogwarts but rumors have been traveling around the wizarding community like wildfire. Hopefully Harry will leave a lasting impression on the great school._

**_VOLDEMORT GONE FOR GOOD_**

_By Hannah Abbott_

_I was of course at The Battle of Hogwarts myself, but nothing of my account will compare to that of Harry Potter. Harry would not answer reporter's questions as they began to flood the scene soon after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Harry was standing with his two accomplices Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The trio tried to run from reporters, but eventually answered very minimal questions as to where they had been for the last year. Harry stated: "We had certain things to take care of before defeating Voldemort was possible." Ronald was then very rude and yelled at the crowd, "And that's all you're going to get, so sod off!" Harry was then joined by the Weasley's youngest and only daughter Ginevra Weasley, the four then walked off and the reporters were kept away by a serious guard composing of new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and many other supposed order members._

_The questions still stand: What did Harry Potter do to defeat the dark wizard Lord Voldemort? What happened in the Forbidden Forest? How did Harry Potter survive? Is Harry an eligible bachelor? Why did he disappear for a year? What drove him to break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank? All of these questions and more will have to wait for a later date and time. In the mean time, here is a picture of Voldemort's dead body (pictured right)._

**_HARRY POTTER AND GIRLFRIEND?_**

_By Hannah Abbott_

_Not a week after Lord Voldemort's defeat Harry Potter was spotted in Diagon Alley. He was walking down the street laughing and talking with Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley, they were holding hands and looked almost like a couple. When Harry was asked about it he stated: "Ginny is my girlfriend, I love her, so no need to get your knickers in a twist." He then entered Gringotts with his girlfriend in tow, she was giggling along, surely laughing in the many reporters shocked faces. After an hour the couple re-entered the streets, treated the reporters to a heated kiss (pictured left) and then disapparated, probably to Harry Potter's current residence with the Weasley's._

**_HARRY POTTER ENGAGED, OR IS ANOTHER SUITOR TAKING HIS GIRL?_**

_By Hannah Abbott_

_Today Ginny Weasley was spotted walking down Diagon's Alley. A witness said they saw a diamond ring on her finger as she walked into Madam Malkins. Ginny later came out of the same shop carrying a large black dress bag, her mother following close behind her and talking of wedding plans. Hermione Granger was also spotted with the two women carrying a bag similar to Ginny's though not nearly as large. Ginny seemed to be tolerating her mother as they walked to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which her older brother owns. The three never returned and reporters believe they flooed home from George Weasley's flat above the shop. When Harry Potter and best friend were spotted later walking into Madam Malkins they were questioned about whether Harry was indeed marrying Ginny or not. Harry responded with a very firm yes, a large grin plastered on his face. Ronald Weasley proudly stated that he was dating the third Golden Trio member Hermione Granger, but that wasn't nearly as interesting as Harry and Ginny being engaged. Not even close._

**_POTTER WEDDING, A SMALL EVENT_**

_By Hannah Abbott_

_Despite the large number that wanted to attend Harry Potter's wedding few were allowed in. I being one of those few seeing as I was one of Harry's friends back in school. It was only for friends and family, after about an hour of the beautiful reception (at which there were floating lightning scar lanterns) the newly wedded couple left for their Honeymoon, location un-disclosed as they wish to not be hassled on such an important trip._

**_POTTER BABY ON ITS WAY?_**

_By Hannah Abbott_

_Harry and Ginny Potter were seen walking down the streets of Diagon Alley to Florean Foretescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, the couple was very adorable as always but something suspicious about them arose during this sighting. Harry Potter seemed overly protective of his wife in the crowded streets; a noticeable bump seemed to be centered at Ginny's stomach. Whether or not this is a Potter baby on the way or just Ginny putting on weight, the wizarding community will have to wait for more news._

**_HARRY POTTER A NEW DAD_**

_By Hannah Abbott_

_It was publically released today that Harry Potter and wife Ginny received their first child. Harry was seen rushing his wife to St. Mungo's where they were immediately cared for. Several hours later, as the anxious Weasley Family waited for news of Ginny's health Harry emerged from a secluded room with a small bundle wrapped in his arms. The excited family crowded around Harry and his new child, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were the first ones to him, they were holding hands and a ring glittered on Hermione's ring finger. The couple is now apparently engaged, though this news is still not nearly as exciting as the announcement of Harry's first child. Harry told reporters that their new son is named James Sirius Potter after Harry's late father and godfather. Will this child be as powerful as his father? Only time will tell._

**_A MALFOY AND A WEASLEY?_**

_By Lysander Scamander_

_It was announced earlier this week that Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy Death Eater in the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort, was engaged to Rose Weasley, daughter of war heroes and members of the Golden Trio Ronald and Hermione Weasley. This is the first time in living memory that a Weasley and a Malfoy have been united, it is a well known fact that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were enemies of Draco Malfoy in school, Draco was also reported calling Hermione a "mudblood" on several occasions. It seems the two families will have to put aside their differences in light of the situation._

"Oh, so they finally do an article on me where my life is 'interesting'." Ron snorted as the family poured over old Daily Prophet's in a scrapbook made lovingly by Ginny.

"What's even funnier about that article is the fact that they found a way to squeeze my name into it." Harry pointed out as Ginny looked at the small moving picture of Harry holding James for the first time.

"I hate you." Ron mumbled earning a small hit on the shoulder from Hermione.

"Ron!" She scolded.

"Come on Hermione, there was never once an article about you and me. They were still more interested in Harry, they were even more interested in Ginny!" Ron complained.

"My fame came from Harry, so really it was all Harry." Ginny said resting her head on Harry's chest.

"You're not really helping the situation Ginny," Ron growled. The adults began to laugh at the simplicity of the whole situation. It was great being friends, especially with the Golden Trio.


	12. 12 Days Of Christmas

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ya'll should have this down by now!**

**Just a small reminder- These stories are not strictly canon nor do they go in any order. I write what I feel best suits the chapter. If you don't like the pairing, oh well. I will only be updating one chapter a day now, yesterday got 3 because I was 3 days behind. I'm caught up today. If you read it maybe you'll end up liking it (the pairing I mean).**

**Merry Christmas Everybody! It's just after midnight here, Santa still hasn't come. ;) Hope you enjoy this final update!**

**This chapter is more of my own criticism and final parting to this lovely story. I'm glad and sad that it's over. Ah well. Please leave me a review and tell me what you all thought of this fun little story. I may do another, for what holiday I'm not completely sure. I guess it's time to just enjoy my goodbye. ****~May**

* * *

Chapter 12- Twelve Days of Christmas

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS, ELEVEN NEWSPAPER ARTICLES, TEN WIZARDS LEADING, NINE COUPLES DANCING, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

James: What are we supposed to say?

May: Just wish them a Merry Christmas or something.

Lily: Yeah but, this is a 12 Days of Christmas story so it should have something to do with that.

May: Well what do you want to do?

Albus Severus: Why don't we sing the song?

Godric: There is a song about 12 days of Christmas?

Hermione: That's what this whole story was about. YOU WERE IN IT!

Salazar: Yeah for one chapter, you think that's really great don't you, you filthy little mud-

Ron: Don't call her that!

Salazar: Whatever.

Ginny: I'll start since the first story was about me. On the First day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree.

Harry: Oh, so we're singing the original version?

May: I don't care; this chapter is all dedicated to you.

Rose: I want to sing the new version then.

Ginny: Alright, let's do this. On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

Harry: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

Bill: On the Third Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

Fred and George: On the Fourth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

Albus Severus: On the Fifth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

Molly: On the Sixth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

Charlie: On the Seventh Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

Narcissa and Bellatrix: On the Eighth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

Lily Luna: On the Ninth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, NINE COUPLES DANCING, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR.

Rowena, Helga, and Helena: On the Tenth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, TEN WIZARDS LEADING, NINE COUPLES DANCING, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

Hermione: On the Eleventh Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ELEVEN NEWSPAPER ARTICLES, TEN WIZARDS LEADING, NINE COUPLES DANCING, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

All: On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS, ELEVEN NEWSPAPER ARTICLES, TEN WIZARDS LEADING, NINE COUPLES DANCING, EIGHT WITCHES CHARMING, SEVEN WEASLEY'S SWIMMING, SIX CUTE GRANDCHILDREN, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES, FOUR PRANK IDEAS, THREE FRENCH VEELA, TWO AMAZING FRIENDS, and a DIAMOND RING WITH A LIGHTNING SCAR!

James Sirius: That was quite fun.

Sir Nicholas: We should definitely do it again sometime.

May: Maybe next Christmas, I'm going to need a whole year just to re-cooperate from this one.

Sirius: That's doubtful.

May: Shut it Snuffles. Merry Christmas to all you lovely readers out there! I love you all!

Godric: Merry Christmas!

Salazar: Merry Christmas!

Helga: Merry Christmas!

Helena: Merry Christmas!

Bloody Barron: Merry Christmas!

Nearly Headless Nick: Merry Christmas!

Nicolas Flamel: Merry Christmas!

James: Merry Christmas!

Lily: Merry Christmas!

Sirius: Merry Christmas!

Remus: Merry Christmas!

Marlene: Merry Christmas!

Bellatrix: Merry Christmas! Not!

Narcissa: Bella, don't be mean. Merry Christmas!

Lucius: Merry Christmas!

Rodolphous: Merry Christmas!

Emmeline: Merry Christmas!

Roger: Merry Christmas!

Mary: Merry Christmas!

Reginald: Merry Christmas!

Frank: Merry Christmas!

Alice: Merry Christmas!

Isis: Merry Christmas!

Shelby: Merry Christmas!

Albus: Merry Christmas!

Minerva: Merry Christmas!

Harry: Merry Christmas!

Ginny: Merry Christmas!

Hermione: Merry Christmas!

Ron: Merry Christmas!

Molly: Merry Christmas!

Arthur: Merry Christmas!

Bill: Merry Christmas!

Fleur: Merry Christmas!

Percy: Merry Christmas!

Charlie: Merry Christmas!

Fred and George: Merry Christmas!

Melinda: Merry Christmas!

Angelina: Merry Christmas!

Hannah: Merry Christmas!

Draco: Merry Christmas!

Astoria: Merry Christmas!

Lysander: Merry Christmas!

Albus Severus: Merry Christmas!

Allison: Merry Christmas!

James Sirius: Merry Christmas!

Carnation: Merry Christmas!

Lily Luna: Merry Christmas!

Septimus: Merry Christmas!

Hugo: Merry Christmas!

Samantha: Merry Christmas!

Rose: Merry Christmas!

Scorpius: Merry Christmas!

Teddy: Merry Christmas!

Victoire: Merry Christmas!

From anyone who I forgot to mention: Merry Christmas!

**In final parting words as this story comes to a close-**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
